Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Duevalentxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duevalentxe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary selections of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, not patented. The cultivar xe2x80x98Duevalentxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duevalentxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duevalentxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Red purple-colored flowers held above the foliage on upright peduncles.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,930. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium were larger than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had smaller and darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had larger umbels with more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Discoxe2x80x99.